Seduction Via Intoxication
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Axel tried to seduce Roxas on his birthday, and a little alcohol can make even the most stubborn agree. However he didn't plan on getting drunk himself. Crack writing. Yaoi. AkuRoku.


Title: **Seduction via intoxication**  
Author: thedeviltheangelandtheme

Language: English, Rating: M  
Genre: General  
Published: 10-10-09, Updated: 10-10-09  
Chapters: 2, Words: 2,222

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

"What the hell was in that drink?"

Says the intoxicated, just-turned-eighteen-year old blond, as he staggered from the kitchen into the living room, plopping onto the black leather couch with a '_doop_.'

Axel laughed from the kitchen, replying with a, what he thought was sly, smirk,

"Awww, was 'a the matter? Birthday boy can't swallow his liquor? Shame, cause I wanted you to remember what I'm gonna' do to you tonight."

The redhead had actually planned getting the now non-minor boy drunk, but just enough so he could have his way without protest. He hadn't, however, planned on having some of the alcohol himself. Although it wasn't enough for him to be _completely_ out of his head, like Roxas was, it _could _be difficult to carry out his plot should he or Roxas pass out. And Axel did want Roxas to remember.

"Shat up! I never had any be fore, so how could I...umm" A blank look crossed his face. "...what was I sayin'?"

Axel laughed again, shuffling his way into the living room.

The sight of the young man sprawled on the couch, his head propped up by a couch arm, his cheeks a bright red, his eyes glazed over and spacey, so vunerable, so sweet - was enough to make Axel in the mood .

"Roxas! Wake up!" Slowly, the boy returned from whatever imaginary land he was in. He gave Axel a drunk glare,

"Shut up! I was sleepin'!" The redhead smirked seductively, asking,

"What were you dreaming of? Me?" Roxas' blush was barely visible on his red face,

"Maybe..."

Axel advanced to the couch, where he dropped to his knees and felt his hand across the leather until it got to Roxas' clothed stomach. The boy shifted slightly, and the redhead took this as permission to continue.

The hand slid under Roxas' shirt, and gained a shiver and moan,

"Your hand is cold!" Axel felt bad, as if he had disobeyed somehow, and said,

"I'm sorry! Don 't you worry, I'll make you warm." He saw the perverted meaning in these words, while Roxas, however, saw a perfectly friendly meaning.

The redhead grinned, and, placing one hand on the boy's neck, he leaned towards his face, about to-

"Oh my god! Ah, ah, ah!" The boy sat up to clutch the redhead in fear of imaginary creature that would get him, and met Axel as he was making his way to his face, meeting him halfway.

At first, Roxas' reaction was to get away from the unfamiliar taste, unfamiliar feeling. But the Axel's hand was already grabbing and yanking at a few of the blond locks at the back of his head, making moving away impossible.

After a minute, they pulled away. Roxas wasn't sure what to do next. To break the awkward silence, Axel gave a cocky smile and asked,

"Was that your first kiss?" The blond giggled, and shook his head,

"Nope! Sora beat ya' to it!" The redhead frowned,

"What? Sora's y our brother! That's incest, you'll go to hell!" Roxas glared at the man,

"Nu-uh! Let's call Sora and see what he makes of it!" Without wasting a second, the boy retrieved his blackberry from his pocket, and hit the number **1**, speed-dial. He clicked the 'speaker' button, and they listened.

_Ring, ring, ri-_

_"Wh-AT! Roxas, what do you-WANT?" _Even in their drunken state, Roxas and Axel could tell Sora was panting hard, squealing in pleasure at some words. The blond blushed at the suspicions of what his twin could be doing.

"Sora! Are y ouuu with Ri-ku?" There was a 'Shh!' and Sora said, his breath ragged,

_"ShUT up! Wait- are you drunk?" _Roxas pouted when Axel giggled at the statement,

"Nu-uh! Sora! I'm _not_ drunk!" The brunette muttered a sarcastic 'mmm-hmm.' before asking,

_"Where's Axel?" _The redhead snorted, crying out as if it were a big surprise,

"Rite here! Ha! Ha!" Sora sighed, and they heard a quiet, muffled, 'Riku, stop! One second!' When he returned, the brunette snapped,

_"Axel, what the hell did you do to him? Did you get Roxas drunk off his ass or something?" _Axel laughed,

"Nooooo. I gave him some sparkly water and he gulp, gulp, gulped it down!" Sora groaned at the pure giddy in Axel's voice.

_"Don't do anything stupid, I'll be over in five minutes to pick Roxas u-" _There was a 'Oh no you don't,' a screech before a muffled groan. The phone sounded as if it were being tossed around. After a moment of what seemed to be argument and muffled 'Riku!', a sole voice was heard,

_"Sora won't be coming over. He's a little...tied up at the moment. Roxas, don't do anything stupid you'll regret in the morning. Axel? Don't fuck him up."_

_Click._

Roxas pouted,

"I didn 't get to ask Sora to prove it!" Axel arched an eyebrow,

"Prove w hat?"

The blond stared blankly, saying,

"I don't remember...Do you think Riku was having..._it_, with Sora?" Axel was confused, intoxication stealing his wits.

"What?" Roxas rolled his eyes,

"You know, _it_!" Axel shook his head, and the blond screamed,

"Sex!"

There was silence...

Before the two of them broke out in laughter.

The redhead suddenly remembered his original intentions, and grabbed Roxas by the waist to pull him into his lap. Roxas kicked, crying out,

"What are you doin' man?" Axel licked the back of his neck, up to the boy's ear, before whispering,

"C'mon. Let's have shome fun." The blond shook his head,

"No, no! I d n't want it!"

Axel smirked.

**-Written at 1: 42 AM-**

**Note : Starting this at 1 AM. 0.o**

_Crackish Fiction No. 1_

Axel smirked,

Before moving his hand up the boy's shirt. Unwanted-ly, Roxas moaned. Axel grinned,

"Not so bad, is it?"

The blond shrugged, not sure what to think.

The redhead peeled off his drunk friend's shirt, coaxing,

"Don't worry little doll, it'll be fun."

Gently, he laid the intoxicated blond out on the couch, where he straddled his waist. Roxas was lulling his head in circles, dizzy. Axel smiled, and removed his own shirt with drunken speed.

The boy jumped when he felt something rub against the 'private' part of the front of his jeans. The rubbing was warm, and grew faster. Roxas, having never experienced this, arched his back, moaning,

"Ax-sel."

The redhead loved the word that came from those pink little lips, and began to ravish the boy's neck, bringing more moans.

Axel remembered now: Roxas is a virgin.

'_Not for long.' _He thought devilishly, sliding down the blond's pants until they were at his ankles, leaving just the blue boxers, which he teased and toyed with until-

"Axel!"

The redhead looked down, and saw how full of lust those blue eyes were. They gave out one message,

Roxas wanted it. Right here, right now. No preparation.

Removing his own boxers and pants, he laughed at how shocked Roxas looked. The blond had cocked his head to the side, eyes wide,

"You're _that_ big?" Axel kissed his nose,

"Yes."

And, like magic, the blue boxers were gone, to the floor, like the rest of their clothing.

The redhead was lined up with Roxas' entry, the blond was confused, 'what was going to happen next?'

Pain.

Lots of pain.

Roxas cried out, arching against the couch, his hands grabbing wildly at the leather. This new feeling, being so stretched, it killed! Axel made 'shh' noises, trying to calm the boy.

A minute passed, his cries sank.

Silence.

The redhed took this as the 'okay' signal, and pulled out, to ram in once more.

A pattern began to form, and Roxas was starting to like it, he bucked his hips in rhythm.

A sheet of sweat was forming on both of their skins, and-

_BAM!_

The blond saw stars, white. He didn't know _what_ on earth Axel did to make such pleasure come, but he wanted more.

The thrusts were becoming more frantic, faster, faster...Release was near.

Roxas cried in pleasure as white overtook his eyes.

His body went limp, and Axel went a few more times, before having his own.

The redhed slumped against the blond, and kissed him on the sweat-soaked blond hair, panting,

"You...were...great."

Roxas nodded, too tired to give a good response.

Sleep overtook them both.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

When there was no response, Sora opened the front door, using the key from the door frame. He limped in,

"Hello? Axel! Roxas! Where are yo-Oh my gee golly gosh fuck!"

The brunette covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide. Riku came in behind him,

"Sora, what's-Holy Kris Kringle!"

Axel was in the spooning position with Roxas, cuddling. The disturbing part, they were naked.

Sora screamed, covering his eyes and running in circles,

"Ew! Oh god- I did not need to see that!"

The noise woke up a now very grumpy Axel. He glared at the brunette,

"Shut the fuck up or you'll be next!" Riku shoved Sora behind him territorially,

"Mine!"

All the commotion caused Roxas to awake, who mumbled wearily,

"Who's making all the-SORA?"

Roxas flailed his arms and frantically searching for his shirt, screaming,

"Oh my god! Oh god, what happened? Where are my clothes? Why am I naked?"

Axel was feeling left out with all the screaming, so he yelled,

"SEX AND VIOLENCE! SEX AND VIOLENCE! _SEX AND VIOLENCE! SEXANDVIOLENCESEXANDVIOLENCE-" __***1**_

Now, Riku doesn't like people, or noise for that matter. So all this was making him rather flustered. When Riku gets flustered, he _"exercises"_with Sora.

"Everyone shut up!"

Although Riku didn't say it very loud, everyone heard him, and stopped screaming.

"Sora, we're leaving. We're all going to pretend this never happened. We'll come back in..an hour or two. _After_ I have a little "talk" with Sora here. Capiche?"

The brunette blushed at what he knew Riku meant by "talk," and scurried out the door. Riku gave the evil eye to Axel, and followed his partner, slamming the front door on the way out.

Axel glanced at Roxas, and Roxas glanced at Axel. There was an awkward silence.

"What happened last night? And-Ow! Why is my as-"

The redhead put a finger to the blond's lips,

"I'll tell you when you're older."

_**Fin. **_

**BLAH! Finished at 1:50 AM! 0-0 Which is why it's so awful. **

***1- It's a song. Don't judge- just look it up. **


End file.
